Dawn of a New Day
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips as she opened her eyes and embraced the morning sunshine. Reyben/Reylo, fluff with happy ending, post movie-verse. Some spoilers.


**A/N:** So... I finally got up the nerve to write something for my newest obsession. This is my first Star Wars fic, so I hope it's enjoyable. Also, I take no credit for the idea of the force-bond, which I absolutely love to read in fic.  
 _AND this fic was Inspired/based on a wonderful piece of art_ _by_ general-pooky _on tumblr, which I will link in my bio._  
Prepare for gooey fluff, friends.

...

...

...

...

Sunlight streaming through the heavy curtains never failed to wake her from peaceful sleep. The bright warmth was always welcome, always reminded her that it was a start to a new day, a new life. The force seemed to hum through her body, ready to aid her, protect her, and guide her forward. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips as she opened her eyes and embraced the morning sunshine.

Of course, the other person occupying the other side of her bed didn't seem to share in her joy. Ben seemed to hate mornings with a passion and never failed to send a sliver of resentment her way through the force whenever she woke him up an hour too early. But it wasn't like he would stay mad at her for too long, she thought smugly.

Waking now felt so different from how she had spent all those years on Jakku, _alone_. No one there to greet her with open arms. She had spent so much of her life waiting for something to happen, for someone to return and take her away from a life of dreary routine, scavenging, starving, dreaming… always dreaming.

But that was all in the past now, she thought with a contented smile, feeling strands of inky hair tickling her forehead. She had so much to look forward to every morning now, including a certain bed-hog.

She'd realized some time ago that Ben seemed to crave constant physical contact, more so in his sleep than he did while awake. And while she didn't mind the cramped space it left her in, she just hoped that they wouldn't just roll off the edge of the bed one day, since he seemed to gravitate to her side, while leaving most of his space unused.

And that brought her to the biggest reason why she so very loved mornings. It was to open her eyes and see him there, next to her. It filled her heart to the brim when she realized that he was alive and in her arms. Maybe a little bit scarred, a little bit broken, but he was there… piecing the shards of his soul back together, with her help.

Rey choked back a snort as she noted the serious case of bed head presented by Ben Solo; if only he could see himself now. Honestly, how could she be expected to contain herself when her prince of darkness looked so _cute_ in the mornings? With tousled hair falling into his peaceful face, bare chested, and wrapped securely around her, she found that all her Jedi training on discipline and control seemed to fly out the window.

A grin pulled at her lips as she traced his bottom lip with a finger, memories running back to how skillful he seemed to be when putting his mouth to use on her body.

Next she traced his nose, which he seemed to be secretly self-conscious about, but she found that she quite liked. The same questing digit glided over the faint white line of the scar she had dealt him in their first true confrontation. It quite honestly added more character and mysteriousness to his features, but she pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw as an apology anyway.

She couldn't help it when the rest of her fingers joined her journey down his neck to trace his defined muscles, skin so warm under her palm. Hmm, there were other reasons for waking him from his peaceful slumber, and she _knew_ that he didn't mind one bit when she was in a certain mood.

Putting her own lips to work against the smoothness of his neck and jaw, she felt the first stirrings of him as her hands traced lower, skimming lightly over the soft, worn material of his sleep pants.

At the hint of teeth at his shoulder he seemed to come awake, his own hands clenching against her back and waist, muscles tensing and defining under all the wonderfully masculine skin.

 _What have I told you about waking me up at the crack of dawn?_

Rey grinned against his shoulder and kissed a puckered scar there, feeling the force bond stretch and strengthen between them as he was pulled out of sleep. It always made her heart sing to feel the depth of feeling coming from him, from his heart. No one had ever loved her with so much ferocity, and well, she shouldn't have been so surprised to know just how intense his feelings ran towards _everything_.

 _Not everything. Just you,_ he whispered into her head, smirking lightly as her eyes met his.

Rey sighed quietly and pressed a gentle kiss against the corner of his mouth, hand sweeping up and down his spine, causing him to shiver.

 _Still mad that I woke you up?_ She asked before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a languid kiss.

 _We'll see,_ he replied, voice a hot caress trailing down her body, full of promise.

Rey shivered in anticipation as he rolled over so that he pressed her slight body into the soft mattress of their bed, his hands tugging at the oversized shirt she had taken from his pile of clean laundry. Their connection filled with every dirty thought Rey could come up with and Ben grinned against her skin, sending back as good as he received.

Just as she could feel her body warm with anticipation, Ben's lips working their magic, a hard knock broke through the haze that had begun to surround them.

Rey nearly groaned out in frustration as her eyes met his, noting the color high on his cheeks.

"You two aren't nearly as quiet as you think!" came his mother's voice.

 _The force?_ Rey questioned, flushing in embarrassment.

"There are days when mom is especially force sensitive," Ben muttered, rolling off of her, their passion having been completely doused at the interruption by Leia.

Rey sighed to herself and stood to open the door, giggling as she watched her dear husband wrap himself in layers of blankets to avoid seeing the smug look on Leia's face. Rey greeted her mother-in-law with a sheepish smile that quickly widened at the tiny person in her arms.

"I agreed to watch her last night so that you two could finally have some peace and quiet, but you were being exceptionally loud," said Leia, tapping her temple with one finger.

Rey took back the baby from her grandmother unable to contain the reddening of her ears. "Where's my little Jedi princess? Did you behave for grandma?" she asked the baby in a warm voice, wrapping her in her arms and pressing kisses against a chubby cheek.

"She slept all night," said Leia, watching in amusement as her daughter-in-law grimaced.

"She doesn't seem to want to do that for us," she said with a heavy sigh, lips pressing into sweet hair the same shade as her father's. "Why won't you let mommy and daddy sleep, my sweet Breha?"

"Maybe because she enjoys it when Ben gets up in the middle of the night to play with her," said Leia, eyes narrowing on the lump under the covers.

"Ben Solo!" Rey growled, planting the baby on her hip and glaring in annoyance.

"Thanks mom," Ben muttered, pushing the blankets off and sitting up.

"You're welcome," said Leia smugly. "Breakfast should be ready soon. I hope you'll join me."

Rey smiled and nodded. "We'll be there shortly. Thank you for watching her."

"My pleasure," the older woman replied, kissing the baby and her mother on the forehead. "Go easy on him," she said with a wink, shutting the door after herself.

Rey turned back to Ben to give him a piece of her mind but was startled as he pulled both her and the gurgling baby into his arms. His lips found hers in a kiss that literally stole her breath away and made her forget the choice words she had been ready to spew at him.

He released her only when Breha let out excited baby babble at the sight of her father, hands reaching for him to hold her.

What had she been about to say to him?

Rey blinked and didn't protest when he took to baby from her, smiling at the tender display the two made as Ben hugged their daughter to him. A laugh burst forth when tiny hands latched onto his hair and pulled.

"Serves you right," she said, watching as he battled the infant to get her tiny fingers to let go.

Ben gave her an exasperated look as he finally stopped his child from tugging painfully at the dark strands of hair and held her facing away from him. "I can see the benefits of wearing your hair pulled up," he muttered, bouncing Breha lightly and watching Rey's morning routine.

She gave him a predatory look as she imagined him in her head with his hair pulled up and away from his face in a high ponytail.

"Not in this lifetime," he replied, rolling his eyes as he placed their daughter into the playpen at the foot of their bed.

"Oh, why not?" she nearly whined. "I think you would look quite dashing."

Ben simply ignored her and bumped her out of the way to start his own morning routine.

Rey glared mildly at him and shook her head. No, she decided, there wasn't anything she would change about her mornings. Whether they began with a rush of intimacy between herself and Ben, or by being woken up by her daughter, and sometimes being woken up by Finn and Poe's silly antics. She would always be happy to wake up and realize that she had a full life with people who loved her and who she loved back with all her heart.

She would never again be alone, she thought, meeting Ben's dark eyes in the mirror. She felt herself warm once more at the love and desire reflected in his gaze, and she decided not to protest when he turned around and pulled her into another heated kiss.

Oh yes, mornings were so, so good.


End file.
